Toys are generally designed to provide amusement and entertainment for children. To this end, some toys have a resiliently deformable body which can be temporarily squeezed into another shape. The toys generally resume their original shape once the pressure is released on the body. Moreover, some of these toys have animated features (e.g., grotesque, humorous, etc.) on the body, which further adds some degree of fascination for the child while the toy is being squeezed.
For example, one known type of toy is shown in Auzin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,394. The Auzin patent illustrates a toy having a generally resilient body with an airtight inner cavity. Upon deforming the body of the toy, the air in the inner cavity forces integral body members to bulge outwardly from recesses (e.g., eye sockets, mouth holes, etc.) formed in the body. When the pressure is released on the body, these integral body members return to their normal locations within the recesses. One of the recesses in Auzin comprises a sac which is initially formed outside of the body and reversed after the molding process so that it is contained within the body of the toy. The sac is designed to be filled with water and to eject the water in a stream through the mouth hole when the body is squeezed.
Accordingly, although a variety of toys have been developed which entertain and amuse children, there is a constant demand in the industry for new and useful toys, and in particular, for toys which have certain deformable properties.